


Arms

by TheElusiveDabbler (I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins)



Series: The Dragon's Age of Heroes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/TheElusiveDabbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith Amell finds comfort in the arms of her love, Bann Teagan Guerrin, even if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

Lithe arms wrapped around Teagan from behind. He sighed and leaned back into the embrace. Her arms felt warm against the cold. Tomorrow was the final battle to save Ferelden. And then it would be over. Teagan had lived a long time alone but now that same loneliness would feel so much more hollow than before.

Teagan turned and cupped the woman's face. It was heart shaped and delicate. Her green-gray eyes were filled with sadness and the corners of her mouth were turned down in a frown. He kissed her, lightly, and his beard tickled her chin. "Is there not another way?" he whispered.

Lilith Amell shook her head. "No, not unless you include the option that involves a demon baby," she replied.

Teagan's eyebrows flew into his hairline. "Demon baby? Not yours, I hope?"

Lilith laughed and leaned her head against Teagan's chest. "No, your nephew's. But I can't ask that of him and now its too late. Morrigan is gone and that horrid ritual with her. I can't let Alistair take the final blow and, sadly, I haven't much faith in Riordan."

Teagan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  _It isn't fair. After all she's been through, why does she have to die now? When they had so few moments together._

"It's cold, tonight. Will you hold me and keep me warm?" Lilith whispered against his chest. Nervous anticipation ran through her body. She had faced countless enemies. Dragons, Broodmothers, Kings and tyrants, all had fallen before her magic. Now, even her magic couldn't save her. One lousy archdemon was all it took. But still, Teagan's arms were warm and safe and more than she had ever dreamt of. Mages didn't fall in love but she had found Teagan.

Teagan nodded and lifted her into his arms. He carried her gently to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. They had never made love before, there hadn't been time. But they had kissed and held each other close and that was enough for them.

They didn't make love this time, either. Neither of them wanted there first time to be like this. It was too sad, too bittersweet. So Teagan crawled into bed behind Lilith and held her gently in his arms. He breathed in the scent of herbs and sunshine, Lilith's unique scent, and sighed contentedly. Tomorrow, this beautiful girl who had saved Ferelden with her magic would die. Tomorrow, she would fight her last battle and secure Ferelden's independence and safety. But tonight, she was safe in his arms.

 


End file.
